


Best Friends Forever

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione and Ginny reminisce about their friendship.





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

             Hermione moved through Ron and Harry’s bedroom, quickly stuffing clothing into her beaded bag.  There was no time to waste.  Mrs. Weasley would likely come looking for her soon.

            “What are you doing?”

            How long had Ginny been standing there? 

            “What does it look like?  I’m packing some clothes for Ron and Harry,” Hermione retorted.  

            “So you’re leaving soon,” Ginny hinted; moving to sit on Ron’s bed.  

            “Ginny, I don’t want to have this conversation.  You know I can’t tell you anything,” Hermione pointed out, grabbing a handful of socks from Ron’s bureau drawer.

            “I know.  At least Mum’s out of the way for a bit.  She’s having a lie-down,” Ginny revealed.  

            Hermione was relieved to hear that.

            “I think those are ready for the laundry,” Ginny added. 

            “Ew,” Hermione squealed, dropping the boxers she had just picked up. 

            They looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

            “Remember the first summer you were here, and how embarrassed you were when Mum did a wash and hung your knickers on the clothesline?” Ginny recalled.

            Hermione sat down next to Ginny; the beaded bag slipping through her fingers onto the floor.   

            “I was beyond embarrassment; I was mortified at the thought of Ron seeing my underwear,” she admitted.  “Do you remember how we did each other’s hair and makeup for the Yule Ball?  You almost poked my eye out with the mascara brush.”

            “Neither of us had the dates we wanted.  Neville nearly broke my toes when we danced,” Ginny laughed.

            “And Viktor had such horrible breath that I couldn’t stand to have him get too close,” Hermione said ruefully.  “All those tips you gave me on French-kissing went for nothing.”

            “We’ve had some fun times together,” Ginny said wistfully.  

            “And we will again,” Hermione promised.  “You’re my best friend, Ginny.  That won’t ever change.”

            Ginny nodded; so close to tears that she didn’t trust herself to speak. 

            Hermione removed the butterfly pendant she was wearing and slipped it over Ginny’s head.  

            “There,” she said briskly.  “Would you keep it for me while I’m gone?”

            “But it’s your favorite,” Ginny protested.  “Your father gave it to you.” 

            “It’s to remind you that we’re best friends forever, no matter what,” Hermione said softly, giving Ginny a hug.  “Promise to be careful at school this year.  _Please_ keep a low profile and stay out of trouble.” 

  

            “I’ll do my best,” Ginny assured her. 

            “Hermione!  Ginny!  Where are you?” 

            “That was a short nap,” Hermione sighed.  “Try and head her off so I can finish packing.”

            As the girls parted, each wondered if she would ever see the other again.


End file.
